The Time Traveler's Pig
"The Time Traveler's Pig" is the ninth episode in Season 1 of Gravity Falls. It will debut on August 24, 2012. Overview When Dipper wishes he could go back in time and undo a mistake he made, he discovers there is a time machine that can help him do just that. Meanwhile, it's love at first sight for Mabel when she wins a pet pig at the fair.http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr49461.html Synopsis When Dipper and Wendy are walking around the carnival Wendy sees a duck/panda looking stuffed animal and said she wanted one. Dipper tries to get it for her. He hands the man that is in charge of the game a ticket for only one ball and the guy reminds him he only has one chance. Then he looks at Wendy and she is smiling with her thumbs up hoping Dipper will be able to get the stuffed animal for her. Dipper throws it but when the ball hits the wood under the bottles it bounces back and hits Wendy in the eye. Dipper assures Wendy that everything is going to be fine and not to worry then he goes and runs to get ice for her. He approaches the ice, grabbed a pack and started running back but then Blendin Blandin accidentally runs into Dipper and the ice spills everywhere. Before Blendin could say sorry he ran away worried. Dipper gets all the ice up and looks towards Wendy's way just to see that Robbie was there with a snow cone on Wendy's eye to help it feel better. Robbie's asks Wendy if she would like to go out with him. Wendy says "Yeah, I guess so." then they both go on the carnival ride known as The Ride of Love and Corndogs. Dipper is heart broken and lays on a skee ball game while a large man asks if he'll move. He sighs and the man walks away, disappointed. Mabel then runs up to Dipper with the pig she won as known as Waddles. They find Blendin Blandin and corner him asking him what he was thinking to run into Dipper. Then they asked if he was spying on them. Blendin was trying to get his color changing uniform to become invisible but it didn't work and he finally confesses that he was a time traveler. Dipper asks if he has a time machine. Blendin shows them an item that is identical to a tape measure. He goes back in time and when he comes back he says that there was a costume shop there 15 years ago. He goes back once more and is in very little flames when he arrives back. Dipper asks if he can borrow it when he sees Wendy and Robbie on the Ferris wheel. Blendin says no. Blendin then arrives to a barrel ride. Soos says he has to take his belt off and that he will watch it like a hawk. Blendin gets on the ride and while Soos is "watching the belt like a hawk" Dipper takes the time travel device. Then Mabel and Dipper go into the Mystery Shack and travel 6 hours back in time so Dipper can redo his mistake with Wendy and Mabel can remember the best moment of her life (which is winning Waddles the Pig.) When they are 6 hours back in time Dipper finds Wendy and she once again says that she wanted one of the stuffed animals. Dipper tries again but once again misses and hits her eye and Robbie once again comes walking up with the snow cone and everything happens the way it did last time. Mabel and Dipper keep doing it over and over again until the last time Dipper got a plan. It was a long one that included Mabel. They traveled once again 6 hours back in time and Dipper tries out the plan but sending the ball up to the roof making it slide through a tunnel, hitting the water dunk tank (not dunking Grunkle Stan) hitting that pizza loving guy's pizza to the ground and hitting Robbie's snowcone in half so that if the ball hit Wendy's eye he would have to take a long time to get another one to put on her eye and finally hit all three of the milk jars which is how you win and the ball actually didn't hit Wendy in the eye and landed in Dipper's hat when he took it off with a safe landing. Wendy then gets the stuffed animal she had been wanting and thanks Dipper, Then when Robbie shows up he sees the stuffed animal and Wendy tells him that Dipper had won it for her. After Robbie hears this he leaves Wendy, as Wendy tries to figure out his problem. Mabel is thanked by Dipper and goes to win Waddles. Pacifica Northwest has already won Waddles though. Mabel screams all the way to Dipper. Mabel then tells Dipper that she had lost Waddles because Pacifica won her. Then Dipper says it's the best day with Wendy he has ever had and he didn't want it to stop, then Mabel goes to a pole and starts banging her head on it saying Waddles over and over again. Then Dipper says to himself that Mabel can't be banging her head on that pole forever, then he walks up to Mabel and says "Come on Mabel, you'll forget about it in like a day!!!" Then he checks to see if she will forget about it in a day but Mabel is still there at the pole banging her head saying Waddles over and over again. Then he checks to see if she will forget about it in a week. But the same results was no, Mabel did not forget one thing about Waddles. Then he checked to see if she would be alright in a month. With vines and bugs and her sparkles fading and her hair a hot mess she is STILL there banging her head back and forth saying Waddles over and over again. So Dipper travels back to the right time he was in a few minutes ago then looks at Mabel and looks at Wendy and then he decides to give it up and let Mabel use the time machine to get Waddles back so he can be considered by Mabel a good, kind and caring brother. So then the day starts all over again with Mabel and Dipper inside the Mystery Shack sitting at the Game Room Table and Mabel runs outside to go win Waddles again and does win Waddles again. Although, Dipper walks outside just to find Wendy waiting for him and you know the story, they go walking, Wendy sees that weird looking stuffed animal thing and tells Dipper that she wants one. Then Dipper and Wendy arrive at the game with Dipper saying that no matter what mistakes people make you should always forgive them. Then he sadly makes the throw and it hits Wendy in the eye and Robbie walks up to her with the snowcone to help her eye feel better. Then as you probably already know, they start going out with each other again and Dipper (being very sad at the moment) walks away. Then Mabel runs up to him saying thank you multiple times for letting them travel back in time for her to get Waddles back. Then you can see Robbie and Wendy sharing a caramel apple on a stick then Waddles (keep in mind that this is Waddle's favorite food) runs up to them, knocks the caramel apple stick out of Robbie's hand and starts to eat it. Dipper then remembers he left the time travel belt somewhere but he doesn't care about it any more. Blendin Blandin then shows up and starts insulting Mabel and Dipper for using his time travel device. Meanwhile, the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron walk up to him saying he has used the time traveling device too much and that he is being arrested. So then as they are walking by Grunkle Stan says take your best try at trying to dunk me in this water. Then the present members of the squadron take their laser guns and shoot them at the dunking target. Grunkle Stan then finally gets dunked and is underwater. Meanwhile Robbie trying to get the pig the pig takes a sharp turn and makes Robbie fall into the hot water bucket and that causes his pants to shrink a lot. Then everyone laughs at him including Grunkle Stan who is underwater. Then the episode ends with the Time Baby punishing Blendin to clean up the time anomalies, hence why he is in every episode prior to this. Credits * Written by: **Aury Wallington **Alex Hirsch * Directed by: **Aaron Springer **Joe Pitt * Storyboards by: **Erik Fountain **Mark Garcia * With the Voice Talents of: ** Kristen Schaal - Mabel Pines ** Jason Ritter - Dipper Pines ** Alex Hirsch - Grunkle Stan and Soos ** Jackie Buscarino - Pacifica Northwest ** Linda Cardellini - Wendy ** TJ Miller - Robbie ** Justin Roiland - Blendin Blandin * Additional Voices: ** Diedrich Bader ** Dee Bradley Baker ** Grey DeLisle ** Alex Hirsch ** TJ Miller ** Justin Roiland ** Tara Strong ** Dave Wittenberg Production notes :See also: List of allusions and List of goofs. Series continuity *The Time Baby was mentioned in the document in episode 8, "Irrational Treasure". The document says that the time baby is frozen in a glacier in Antarctica. *Dipper is continueing to follow Mabels "Just go for it" advice from two episodes ago. Cryptogram *During the end credits of this episode, there was a cryptogram that reads, "MLG S.T. DVOOH ZKKILEVW." Once decoded, it reads, "NOT H.G. WELLS APPROVED". Gallery References Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Unaired episodes